1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a driving circuit and a shift register circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
GOA (Gate Driver On Array) relates to the technology of manufacturing gate scanning driving circuit on the array substrate using the conventional array manufacturing process of current LCDs, which realizes the row-scanning driving method. This solution is capable of reducing the manufacturing cost and may achieve narrow border design, and thus is adopted by a variety of display devices. There are two functions of GOA circuit. First one relates to inputting gate driving pulse to drive the gate lines within the panels so as to turn on the thin film transistors (TFTs) within the display area, and the pixels are charged by the gate lines. The second one relates to shift register. When the n-th gate driving pulse is outputted, the output of the (n+1)-th gate driving pulse may be controlled by clocks, and then may be passed on.
The GOA circuit includes pull-up circuit, pull-up control circuit, pull-down circuit, pull-down control circuit, and boost circuit for raising the level. Specifically, the pull-up circuit outputs the inputted Clock to the gate of the TFT, which operates as the driving signals of the LCD. The pull-up control circuit is configured to turn on the pull-up circuit, which is generally triggered by the signals transmitted from the GOA circuit at a higher level. The pull-down circuit is configured for pulling down the scanning signals to the low level after the scanning signals are outputted. That is, the level of the gate of the TFT is pulled down to be low level. The pull-down control circuit is configured for keeping the state of the scanning signals and the pull-up circuits (usually referred to as Q point) as turn-off, which is the configured negative level. Usually, two pull-down control circuits are configured such that the circuit may be alternated. The pull-up circuit is configured for the second uplift for the level of the Q point, which ensures the G(N) of the pull-up circuit may output normally.
Different GOA circuits may adopt different manufacturing processes. Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) has the advantages such as high electron mobility rate and mature technology, and thus has been widely adopted by display devices of small and medium size. Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) LTPS manufacturing process has the advantages such as low power consumption, high electron mobility rate, high noise tolerance, and so on, and thus has been gradually adopted by panel suppliers, and thus the GOA circuits corresponding to the CMOS LTPS manufacturing process has to be developed accordingly.